The present invention relates generally to determining the level of a liquid within a container; more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to an improved system and method of measuring the level of a liquid within a container.
Generally, some processes and systems require an accurate measurement of a fluid within a container. Specifically, some powerplant systems, such as, a liquid fuel system, require an accurate measurement of the level of liquid fuel within a storage tank (hereinafter “container”). The container holding the liquid fuel generally includes an opening, such as a vent, which allows for bubbles entrained in the liquid fuel to escape to the atmosphere. This also allows ambient air to enter the container.
Some known systems use multiple pressure transmitters to measure the level. Here, at least one pressure transmitter is located on the top of the container and another is located on the bottom. The accuracy of this configuration may be inherently low. As such some known systems include a visual indication on the side of the container, to verify the value of the level receive from the pressure transmitters.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved system and method of measuring the level of liquid fuel within a container. The system should require less pressure transmitters and level switches. The system should allow a part of the liquid fuel system to be open to the atmosphere. The system should provide an accurate measurement of the level of liquid and not require a visual indication on the container. The overall cost associated with the improved system should be significantly less than that of currently known systems.